New heroes of Paris!
by writeringoodfaith
Summary: Alya Cesaire here, reporting on the Ladyblog! A short ditty inspired by the kwami swap episode in season 3. (Ladynoir)


'_NEW HEROES OF PARIS?_

_By Alya Cesaire_

_Just yesterday, special footage was released on this blog of our beloved Parisian heroes in a different light, or different costumes at the very least. The dynamic duo were up against a gargantuan robot and Reflekta in the flesh once again. The battle was tight, there were moments that had even this Ladybug fan biting her nails but in the end, justice prevailed and it was business as usual. Except for one thing. _

_Ladybug, in Chat Noir's costume?_

_And Chat Noir as Ladybug? _

_Did our beloved Chat always have his ears pierced or did he get them pierced for this occasion?_

_I smelt a story and I had to dig deeper. Burning questions fizzled their way through me as I watched Ladybug's new braided ponytail flit back and forth like a cat's tail. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Would this happen again? So I did what any dedicated reporter would do - I obtained prime footage of the fight against Reflekdoll and did a teensy bit of eavesdropping. _

_That's right folks, I heard with my very own ears our dear little Ladybug (now called Ladynoire for those wondering), previously completely impervious to our dazzling Chat Noir's charm (all decked in red as Mister Bug) lay out the following line to our unsuspecting bug-boy: 'We make the purrrfect couple.' _

_?!_

_Are you with me folks? Ladybug flirting with Chat Noir! With a cat pun nonetheless!_

_Now, I know what you're thinking. This must be something to do with their switched powers. Something to do with Ladybug not being herself. To those naysayers, I submit this photo as evidence -'_

Marinette flicked her finger on her mouse, interrupting the Ladyblog's latest article, to zoom right in on the picture Alya had taken and let out a shriek. She didn't know how Alya had gotten that picture. Or how she had gotten herself in such a compromising position. I mean, her hair didn't used to betray her like that. In the picture, she was dressed as Ladynoire, looking over her shoulder at Mister Bug - her hair in its long braided ponytail flicked up and circling around Mister Bug's chest. She supposed her hair could have possibly fallen like that because of the wind - if she had to find an alternative explanation - but there was no mistaking the expression on her face. The single arched eyebrow and upward turn of her cheek. There was also no mistaking how her actions were being received by Mister Bug who was a keen shade of red, almost matching his new suit. Marinette buried her face in her arms, trying to hide the embarrassment she felt from, well herself. Tikki interrupted Marinette's self-built corner of shame, hovering right over her elbow.

'It's not so bad, Marinette. Think of how flirty Chat Noir usually is with you.'

'Oh,' said Marinette, latching onto the scrap of an excuse. 'Like maybe something about Plagg brings out the flirt in me?'

'Uhh,' said Tikki hesitatingly.

But Marinette barrelled on, 'So maybe I don't actually have feelings for Chat Noir but when I was with Plagg that made me flirty and Mister Bug was the only one there so I had to flirt with him and of course he's just a friend because all I see is Adrien forever and I had a momentary lapse in judgement?'

Tikki looked pityingly at Marinette's distress. She could hear Plagg scolding her coddling of the kwami-bearer in her mind and said very slowly, 'I would not put it quite like that...'

But Marinette was a lost cause, nodding slowly to herself. 'It was the cat suit!' If she looked at Tikki she would have noticed Tikki looking a little uncomfortable with Marinette's conclusion. But Marinette didn't look, she pressed her lips together and read on -

_'__There are the obvious things about this photo. Her hair on curled around Mister Bug's chest for example. But consider this, Ladynoire's hair acts as a cat tail, and as any cat-owner knows, cats rub their tails onto things to mark their scent, which is in effect, marking their territory. She's claiming Chat Noir! Her facial expression is obvious - a little smirk-y, a little come-hither all rolled into one. Easy stuff. Could see it from a mile away. But let's note their body language. It's all about the gaze. Ladynoire is looking over her shoulder, not at her hair but right at Mister Bug's face, to see how he is taking her bold flirting. She's invested in this. She's flirting consciously. And Mister Bug, previously king of smooth, is blushing as clear as day, but he is looking down. Normally our favourite dynamic duo photos are of Chat Noir looking at Ladybug and Ladybug looking away. With this role reversal, this swapping of powers, perhaps the tables have also turned romantically? Pictures tell a thousand words and not a lie can be found. Mark my words, citizens of Paris, Ladynoir will happen, or is it Misternoire now? In any case, I called it here first! Ladyblog, out!'_

In another room in another house in Paris, Adrien Agreste got an email notification for the Ladyblog on his phone. A smile lit up his face and he rushed to his computer, hopeful that Alya had gotten some good shots of him in the Mister Bug outfit. Ah! To be Mister Bug. His smile widened as he reminisced on what it was like wearing the spots. Harder, to be sure than his usual role. Or maybe just different. You get used to acting in a certain way and get comfortable with routine. And his catsuit on Ladybug? Better than he could've ever dreamt it. All tight, black leather in all the right places. Her bluebell eyes a shade of bright green. And those cat ears on her? He brought his hands to his cheeks, sighing fondly as he reminisced on the image. Hopefully Alya got a picture of that for him to add to his collection. He opened the article and eagerly read, his mouth falling a little bit open at the conclusions Alya had drawn. Had the tables turned? Had Ladybug finally fallen for him? He turned to the kwami itself for confirmation:

'Plagg, does Ladybug love me!?'

'Sure kid, as a friend.'

Adrien glowered at Plagg in response. He changed his tact, 'Well, when you were with Ladybug, would you say you changed her personality?'

Plagg called up from his position lying down beside Adrien's keyboard, 'Would you say that being Chat Noir changes your personality?'

Adrien considered the question for a moment. Sure, he acted differently, but any changes in behaviour still came from him. In fact, he'd describe it more as another facet of his personality that got to shine, still a part of him, and now out in the spotlight under the carefree persona of Chat Noir. 'Nope,' he responded.

Plagg rolled over, patting the little mound of cheese he was using as a pillow, 'Well then, that answers your question.'

Adrien ignored Plagg's muttering about a self-righteous and mollycoddling Tikki whose owners would grow so much faster if they just _revealed _things to them already and smiled. 'Purrfect.'


End file.
